


[Podfic] The End and the Way

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Genderqueer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Religion, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: On Posthe Tuwa of the Year One in the reign of Argaven XII, Harny Sord of Gernahan gave birth to a pervert.





	[Podfic] The End and the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End and the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299205) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



I think you can enjoy this with a general knowledge of the worldbuilding in Left Hand of Darkness, since it's all original characters. Thanks to Malnpudl for beta-listening! Recorded for the chromatic_podfic comm on LJ. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/q8ip69y790xcska8trqqp5h5727852f4).


End file.
